<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Firestarter by Goativa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330445">Firestarter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa'>Goativa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Pre-Movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goativa/pseuds/Goativa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, anger is not the only strong emotion that can bring Burnish flames forth.  The story of how Meis and Gueira got their flames.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gueira/Meis (Promare)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Firestarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(Attempted sexual assault not between Meis and Gueira)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The world has gone to a fiery Hell but at least Meis still has Gueira at his side.  A loud, boisterous constant that has helped through more panic attacks than he can count.  How long had they known each other…?  Maybe going on a decade now.  Meis can’t imagine life without his best friend--nothing more, no matter what Meis’ stupid heart keeps begging for.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had left their hometowns, both from different flavors of the South, burnt out and with nothing for either of them.  Driven away by a lack of purpose.  From there it had spiraled out of control, sharing stories from childhood, bonding over what it’s like to grow up in tiny towns that didn’t accept them.  Meis is sure that Gueira is gay too, and it wouldn’t be so bad if Gueira wasn’t so incredibly </span>
  <b>oblivious</b>
  <span> to his flirting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis is sure he could tell Gueira that he wants to bend him over his bike and take him to frisco town and Gueira would just laugh and say “same” before asking what he wanted for breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would drive him insane if it wasn’t so adorable.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although...there are moments when he thinks Gueira is going to make a move only for nothing to happen.  Little moments when he hovers too close looking at the map, or drapes his arm over Meis’ slim shoulders.  When they have to camp out and Meis wakes up with Gueira’s hand resting over his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe Gueira wasn’t the only oblivious one.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The age-old struggle of wondering if Gueira was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like That</span>
  </em>
  <span> or if he was actually interested in Meis.  He wonders if he’ll ever escape the spiral.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For now, the two of them have more important things to worry about.  Like finding food for the evening.  Life on the road is rough, it would’ve been rough for them even if the whole world hadn’t decided to start lighting people on fire.  But with money tight between them, Gueira and Meis have taken to roughing it.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes they can crash at a relative’s place--the ones that don’t live in Florida or Texas--but they won’t stay long.  Not when their families don’t have a lot to give.  Gueira’s aunts love Meis and always brought out the slipper to smack the redhead for not bringing him around more often.  Meis has sisters and their partners that are more than welcoming and refuse to let them leave without loading them up with snacks and supplies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still, there was something about being on the open road, even with all of its hardships, that Meis loved.  When they would pull their bikes over and climb a hill just to stare up at the stars, their shoulders brushing, Meis had a feeling that Gueira felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of all the days, it happens on a Tuesday.  Tuesday is supposed to be boring, nothing significant happens on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tuesdays</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Meis doesn’t think anything of the town they roll into, just another stopover and they’re lucky enough to have enough money to splurge on something other than gas station food.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But out of the corner of his eye he sees Gueira on edge.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s up?”  Meis drawls, keeping his stance casual even as he grips the knife in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno, this place feels sketchy.”  Gueira grumbles, stuffing his hands in his pockets and kicking a pebble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis has learned to trust Gueira’s gut, it’s saved him before.  “Alrigh’, we’ll grab some snacks and go.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira relaxes, just a little, knowing that they were going to leave soon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently, it wouldn’t be soon enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis and Gueira are jumped as they’re trying to sneak through an alley, at that point even Meis had felt eyes on them.  Too little too late, he supposes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis can hear Gueira pitching a fit and grins as he hears his friend--just a friend--kick some bastard in the nuts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think that’s funny, huh?”  Bastard #1 sneers in his ears and punches Meis in the side, making him wheeze.  “You won’t be laughing in a sec...” Meis thrashes as he feels hands slip into his back pocket and lift his wallet.  That’s their gas money, damn it!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your hands off him you sleazebag!”  Comes Gueira’s voice from somewhere behind him.  He sounds absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s like that?”  Meis a chill runs down his spine at the change in Bastard #1’s voice.  “I guess you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a set of DSL’s on you, don’t ya?”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off.”  Meis snarls and thrashes harder, only to yelp when he feels a meaty hand wrap around his long hair and yank him to the ground.  He keeps thrashing until he hears the quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a knife unfolding.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful,” Meis’ eyes widen as he feels the blade press along his cheekbone, far too close to his eye.  “One wrong move and you’ll lose one of those baby blues.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flicks his gaze over to Gueira.  Meis swallows at the mix of outrage and fear in his eyes.  Gueira is shaking, held against the wall by bastard #2 and #3.  They look like they’re struggling despite being visibly more muscled than Gueira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hand in Meis’ hair tightens further and Bastard #1 takes the opportunity to shake his head violently enough to rattle his brain.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“LET GO OF HIM.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly there was fire.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis’ eyes widened as brilliant flames </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared</span>
  </em>
  <span> to life from Gueira’s mouth and eyes.  Red and green slipping between his teeth and flickering out the sides of the snarl that had taken over his face.  The bastards at Gueira’s throat don’t get a chance to scream as they’re completely consumed, stumbling away and flailing.  The screams--the screams that they make as they burn alive are something out of a horror movie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis didn’t think people could make sounds like that.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s freed from Bastard #1’s grip as a wave of fire collides with the man, the tips of his hair are singed.  Meis scrambles away from the sight of Gueira’s mouth open wide, a vortex of flames leaving the man a smoldering husk.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pressed against the filthy brick of the alleyway, Meis looks up to his best friend--a Burnish now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira looks horrified, looking down to the embers clinging to his fingertips.  He flails his hands to try and disperse them to no avail.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gueira...” Meis croaks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That catches Gueira’s attention and his immediate instinct is to step towards Meis, but he flinches as more reddish-pink fire flickers to life.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.  I’ll just--I’m gonna--” He looks to the crispy corpses around them and puts a hand to his mouth, hazel eyes horrified.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just like that Gueira bolts.  Meis lets out a distressed wheeze and reaches for him, but his legs are shaking and won’t seem to work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Out of all the fucking times to have a panic attack why now!?  Why when he needs to move do his legs screw him over?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He squeezes his eyes shut, the stress of almost being assaulted constricting around his neck like a noose.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis scrambles away from the burnt husks and hides behind a dumpster, burying his hands in his hair and resting his forehead on his knees.  Gueira worked with him through these before.  It’ll be okay.  He can do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He has to do it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s somehow ridiculously easy to imagine Gueira’s voice.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Breathe in four, hold, breathe out four</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t beat yourself up, it’s gonna to pass</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxes his fingers in his hair before he starts yanking strands out.  Instead, Meis runs his fingers over his worn jeans, memorizing where the frays were, where he cut stray strings away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Time passes in a weird way like this so it feels like Meis has only been doing these things for a few minutes when he finally begins to relax.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, had it been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to sunset?  The sky was already taking on shades of bright orange and light pink by the time he stepped out of that alley.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, he needed to find Gueira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if he had bolted, Meis knew that Gueira wouldn’t leave town without him.  Gueira wasn’t like that, he was stubbornly loyal.  So, all he needed to do was find Gueira’s bike and he would find his...his something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Meis wasn’t going to leave him for becoming a Burnish then he needed to stop pretending that they were just friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses in his running around town.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira was a Burnish.  And that changed...nothing in Meis’ mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing that he cared about was keeping Gueira in his life.  Meis wanted his laughs that sometimes turned into snorts when Meis said something in an absolute deadpan.  He wanted Gueira’s hazel eyes looking at him with confusion as he tried to explain a local saying.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what if Gueira exploded into fire every so often?  He’d still be the same idiot he had fallen in love with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis gives himself a little shake.  There was no time to get caught up in sudden realizations that his crush on his best friend had developed into full-blown love somewhere along the line.  He has a redhead to find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him the better part of an hour cruising around the little town before Meis finds Gueira.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira is moping in a park that’s seen better days, sitting in a swing and listlessly kicking at the dug-out dirt beneath.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GUEIRA!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chains rattle as the redhead jolts, looking up to see Meis stomping towards him from across the park.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit--</span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”  Gueira tries to scramble out of the swing but ends up nearly falling on his face.  Thankfully Meis doesn’t have to watch him eat dirt as he straightens up and starts to back away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Meis, wait, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.  I--I just...those guys--” Gueira starts to look a little green just thinking about it but Meis keeps walking towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?  Those guys who were going to rob us and try to shove their dick in my mouth?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Flames start to lick up Gueira’s arms as his face twists from just thinking about it, Meis takes that moment to step even closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You had my back, just like always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I burnt those guys alive!  I’m a Burnish now, Meis!  You’re better off--”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meis shoves Gueira with all his might.  It surprises Gueira enough to send him stumbling back onto his ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you finish that sentence Gueira.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He drops into Gueira’s lap, grabbing fistfuls of his jacket and giving him a shake, as if he could shake some sense into Gueira.  Wide hazel eyes stare up at him, fearful not of Meis but what he could do to Meis.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you for a fucking second </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> imply that my life is better without you in it.  You stupid--fuck--” Meis swallows.  “We’re supposed to be in this together.  Just me and you against the world, isn’t that what you said when we first started riding together?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shit, he doesn’t want to cry right now.  Not when he’s trying to be the levelheaded one.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me behind.”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is his voice shaking?  When did he turn from angry to desperate?  When did his grip turn into clinging?  This isn’t going the way Meis had planned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t.”  Gueira’s choked-up voice breaks through Meis’ inner monologue.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira’s stupidly pretty eyelashes are wet as he looks up at Meis.  He pushes himself up from the dirt and leans close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t leave you behind,” Gueira nearly whispers.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis holds his tongue, simply staring into Gueira’s eyes.  It isn’t often that Gueira is quiet and when he is the man is deadly serious.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d thought about it--fuck, I’m not proud of it but I thought about it.  When the fire died down and you looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Meis.  I don’t want you to look at me like that.  I thought about hopping on my bike and riding right out of town but...” he looks away, “The idea of never seeing you again?  It hurt, like someone had shoved their hand in my chest and squeezed my heart.  Right until it was ready to burst.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis just stares, heartbeat getting faster with every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira’s cheeks start to take on an impressively pink hue.  “What I’m saying is...I like you.  A lot.  More than just a friend, Meis.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chokes on a laugh, lips twitching into a small smile, “What are you, thirteen?  Next thing I know you’re gonna say you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like-like</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah!  Well...maybe I do!  How about that!”  Gueira fumes and shoves Meis’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happens.  Meis can only hear his heartbeat as it clicks in his brain, Gueira’s words finally registering and connecting with all those lingering touches in the past.  The revelation rises to the surface of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh--</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m on fire.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis looks down to see bright cyan and brilliant cerulean flames crawling up his arms, eventually fully enveloping him.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira rears back with a squawk, “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His own flames burst to life and wrap him up in shades of red and green.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I confess to you and you explode!?  What the Hell?”  Gueira pouts as his fire crackles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis looks at his...something more and grins.  “Maybe it’s because I’m so stupidly happy that you like me back.  Ever think of that, hotshot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--wait, like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”  Those stupidly pretty hazel eyes suddenly get really, really wide.  Meis snorts and gives Gueira an exasperated, warm smile.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, you moron.  I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like-like</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira bursts out into bright laughter, leaning forward and resting his head on Meis’ shoulder as he holds his sides.  Their fires swirl and mingle, growing hotter and more intense.  It feels good--</span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> good to burn together.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis wraps his arms around Gueira and looks around the park.  Half of the swing set is melting, the little circle of dirt they’ve landed in is pure ash, and there’s practically nothing left of the sandbox.  Distantly, he knows that they have to leave but...another five more minutes of holding Gueira wouldn’t kill them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I thought you’d never pick up on my hints.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis pushes Gueira to look at him, “Wait...</span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> hints?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira narrows his eyes, “Uh, yeah?  I’m touching you all the time?  Practically on top of you?  Literally using any excuse to be close to you…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis stares at him in disbelief, “Gueira.  I’ve been flirting with you for almost three months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira chokes on his own spit sputtering.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, they really were made for each other, weren’t they?  Meis thinks as he shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their flames start to die down to merely embers and Meis leans in close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s a hint for you: kiss me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira’s eyes spark and he grins, “See?  We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> communicate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis is saved from rolling his eyes by the feeling of Gueira finally kissing him.  He thought Gueira would kiss him roughly, make it all about hunger and passion.  But it’s sweet, warm, and Meis absolutely melts into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually they pick themselves off the ground and sneak back to their bikes, hand in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?”  Gueira asks, “We’re Burnish now.  Not that the whole world was the happiest having two more gay guys in it, but the fact that we’re two gay guys who can explode into flames too.  You’ve seen what they do to Burnish...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meis sits on his bike, leaning on the handlebars as he looks to Gueira pacing.  It’s true, the world seems to hate the Burnish.  They’ve seen the news of Burnish getting doused with fire hoses, getting beat up in the streets.  Not that’ll be their life too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least we have a way to fight back that’s not just with fists and knives.”  Meis says as after a few minutes of contemplative silence.  If he concentrates enough, he can feel the fire thrumming in his chest, pulsing in time with his heartbeats.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we’ll do what we’ve always done.”  Meis cracks a smile at Gueira, his boyfriend, his partner, the man he loves.  “If anyone gives us shit, we’ll give ‘em Hell.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gueira looks at him and matches that smile, there’s a flicker of relief there, the comfort in knowing that not too much has changed.  “Fuck yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair ride out of town and into the night, leaving trails of fire in their wake.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was struggling with some INTENSE writer's block and tried to write some GueiMei, I think it helped and I thoroughly enjoyed writing this one-shot!  Thank you July for giving me GueiMei brainworms.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>